A Good Way To Help It
A Good Way to Help It is the 6th episode of Season 2, 46th episode overall. Plot Bear has a good day of helping it, and Pip said that Pop isn't here and is bored, so he went to the doctor's office, and Bear reminds Pip that Pop will be back in a few hours to spare. After our theme/song/thinking segment with children, Bear enters the bedroom with Tutter eating cheese in our own sheets, and told Tutter why Pop is not here anymore, and Tutter said he's at the doctor's office, and Bear said everything will remind and help it. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells Bear a story "Georgie Porgie". In her twist of the story, Georgie Porgie goes to work at the grocery store in a car drive. When the story's over, Bear asks Shadow about Pop should be coming back, and said he will be returning at any minute Bear heads back downstairs and encounters Treelo to ask a question about why Pop is not in The Big Blue House anymore, and Bear had a reminder, if reminds remind you to help your friend out to anyone, and Treelo said that friends will be helped out at any kind. After entering the living room, Bear told Ojo have he heard the news about Pop should be coming back, and said he will be returning at any minute. Bear heads back to the kitchen and Pop came back with a balloon, and Bear said if he's not lonely anymore, he is just reunited. Songs *Helping is a Good Way (Music and Lyrics by Dave Kinnoin and David Yazbek) *Need a Little Help Today (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) Twisted Nursery Rhyme *Georgie Porgie (Read by Shadow) *Music Score by Peter Lurye Notes * This is the first episode, an episode theme repeats it. * This is the second episode Pop was gone like in "All Connected". * This is the fourth time Bear does not sing Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?. The other episodes were used in Friends For Life, And To All A Good Night, and Love Is All You Need. Shadow's Appearance An Upstairs Hallway With an Antique Table Credits * A Good Way to Help It (Credits) Goofs * While Bear is talking to Luna, the plant is leaning closer right next to him in this shot, and the plant from the first 2 episodes "Ooh, Baby, Baby" and "Raiders of the Lost Cheese" is seen darker in the other shot. Production Code 224 (50th episode overall) Video Release *Brainteasers with Bear Disney Junior DVD Release *100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) Other Languages * A Good Way to Help It (Other Languages) Quotes * A Good Way to Help It (Quotes) Transcript * A Good Way to Help It (Transcript) Bear's Sense of Smell In this sense of smell, he said it smells like Baloney. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1998 Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Season 2 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Episodes in January